


Balance of Attention

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka isn't paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-17-2008

Tezuka looked around the front lobby, surveying the guests and keeping an eye out for anyone who looked even the slightest bit unhappy. 

“Always on the lookout, eh, Tezuka?” a voice said beside him, and he turned a stern gaze on Fuji Syuusuke. “Sometimes it’s okay for people to be unhappy, and sometimes, it has nothing to do with the hotel.”

“I will not allow my guests to be unhappy whilst in my hotel,” Tezuka asserted. “A guest who has a pleasant time will be more apt to come back.”

“True,” Fuji allowed, “but a guest who has been badgered to death for frowning by the hotel manager will be less likely to visit a second time.”

Tezuka frowned. Fuji had a point, but he still felt that he should do what he could to rectify any problems, and told Fuji so.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t, Tezuka,” Fuji said. “I’m merely suggesting that, if a guest were unhappy with their stay and not a personal matter, they would bring it to your attention, and you could fix it to your heart’s content. Until then, you should come with me.”

Suddenly, Tezuka was being dragged away by Fuji in the direction of the offices. “Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Fuji?”

Fuji turned and smiled wickedly at him. “Something like that,” he replied. “I would like to speak with you about your sudden lack of attention when it comes to me, you see.”

Tezuka didn’t fight back


End file.
